Between You and Me
by Ardent Ly
Summary: Because everyone knows that Walking Chocolate is the best kind of chocolate out there. AU with a hint of lime.


Summary: Because everyone knows that Walking Chocolate is the best kinda chocolate out there.

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or any relating plots and characters. _

Author's Note: If you guys are anything like me and need a little music to bring stories to life, I would highly recommend listening to "Lil' Freak" by Usher and "Set the Mood Right" by Justin Timberlake while reading this. Enjoy!

* * *

**Between You and Me **

**By Ardent Ly**

* * *

"Can I go home now?" Sakura grumbled loudly for what seemed to be the hundredth time that hour. The strobe lights, pumping music, and the indecent-for-a-school-night amount of alcohol she had consumed were all beginning to give her a headache, and she rubbed the bridge of her nose to try to convey that message. It was just like her friends to choose the table placed right beside the DJ and even more like them to take the seats farthest from the speakers, leaving her the unholy seat beside the speakers.

"Forehead…" Ino warned from her place on Shikamaru's lap. Sakura was surprised she even dared sitting down, considering the promiscuous length of her skin-tight dress. Liking her face as it was, Sakura wisely chose not to comment on it. "Why did you bother coming if you were only going to stay for two hours?"

Her pink-haired best friend stared at her disbelievingly. "Need I remind you that _you dragged me here_, Pig? I have a chemistry exam in less than three days—an exam which will more or less decide whether or not I'm going to get the apprenticeship at the hospital—and the last thing I need right now is to be sitting aimlessly at a club! I could be studying right now, you know!" She crossed her arms and jutted her lower lip out into a pout, disregarding the fact that she knew she resembled a five-year-old going through a tantrum and not the hardworking medical student they all knew she was.

Tenten, with her hair loose from its trademark buns, sighed and patted her friend's hand consolingly. "Sakura-chan, you know we're only doing this for your own good. You've been locked up in your dorm since the semester started; you need to get out every once in a while." She pushed Sakura's half-drunk beverage closer to her. "Can you please forget about school for one night and just have fun with your friends?"

Hinata, who had remained quiet for most of the night, piped up, "Yes please, Sakura-chan! You're out and all dressed up already, you might as well make the most of it." Having said her piece, she went back to burying her face in her blond boyfriend's chest and blushing every so often when he would whisper a sweet comment in her ear.

"Yeah, Forehead!" Ino encouraged, standing up with a grace that was not normal for someone who was on their third strawberry daiquiri. "You're looking all dolled up and sexy, go find a guy and give him a rubdown on the dance floor." Giving Sakura a saucy smile, Ino forced her on her feet and began to grind up and down her body in beat with the music.

"Ino!" Sakura reprimanded, but couldn't keep the laughter from her tone. "I'm sure Shika would much rather you dance with him, so get off me!"

To Ino's credit, her spiky-haired boyfriend merely leaned back and, with a lazy grin stretched across his face, said, "Too troublesome. I'm having fun right here." Snickering, Naruto reached out for a high five.

"Leave her alone. There's nothing wrong with wanting to be a good student," Neji commented from his girlfriend's side. Taking a sip from the rum and Coke in his hand, he tipped his head to the exasperated student. "And watch your hands, Uzumaki, you wouldn't want to lose them, now would you?" Eyes widening at the blatant threat, the blond sheepishly moved his hands up to a more appropriate position on Hinata's slim figure.

Grateful to have at least one friend on her side, Sakura flashed him a brief smile. "And besides, I can't go off dancing with random strangers. I have a boyfriend to consider, you know." Almost immediately, twin groans emitted from Ino and Naruto.

"Seriously, when are you going to give that joke up? It's been eight months and the only proof we have that this guy actually exists is your word. And let me tell you something, Forehead, it's not very convincing." Ino snorted.

A slightly tipsy Naruto gave a hearty laugh and nudged the girl jokingly. "Yeah, Sakura-chan, when do we get to meet your boyfriend? Is he away on another business trip?" The condescension in his voice was unmistakable.

Seeing red, Sakura angrily pushed the still-gyrating Ino aside. "Screw you, Naruto! I'll have you know that he _is_ away on another trip! Now, if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to the washroom. _Alone_." Ignoring the way her slinky red dress rode up her thighs and revealed a considerable amount of her fair skin, she was just about to stomp off when a firm hand gripped her arm. "Let go, Tenten, I need to pee."

"Girl, trust me when I say peeing is the last thing you'll want to do right now. Walking Chocolate at ten o'clock, on the lower level. And damn, if eyes could strip, you would've been naked ten seconds ago." Sure enough, Sakura looked towards the bar and met the gaze of a sinfully handsome man. There was no charming smile on his face and he didn't shamelessly wink at her like other obnoxious men were wont to do, and yet there was something inviting about the way his eyes bore up into hers without reserve. His spiked hair, dark as the pupils of his eyes, framed the chiseled features on his face, which the pink-haired woman swore angels must've carved by hand. Broad shoulders and finely toned arms accompanied the man's perfect face and while his button-down shirt and black trousers were simple-looking, she knew even from her seat that they must've cost a pretty penny.

"Fuck me, that's some grade-A Walking Chocolate right there." Ino eyed him appreciatively, sweeping her own gaze over him like he was a piece of meat. "Get on that, Forehead, before I'm tempted to." She threatened with a hint of solemnity, ignoring the glare she received from her boyfriend as a result of it.

Before the dazed girl could reply, the now-on-his-seventh-drink Naruto roared in more laughter. "Mustn't forget the boyfriend, Ino, now can we? Besides, Sakura-chan's too much of a square to go up to a guy and flirt with him."

Peeling her eyes away from the sexy stranger, Sakura slugged her friend not-so-gently on the shoulder. "A _square_? Naruto Uzumaki, I swear to God I'm going to—"

"Put your money where your mouth is, Uzumaki. I bet you two hundred dollars she can." The blonde bombshell, appearing now to have completely sobered up, put her "I mean business" face on and folded her hands on the table in front of her. "Two hundred big ones say Sakura can go up to this guy, get him to buy her a drink, and get him on the dance floor."

"Another two hundred if she can get him to leave with her," Tenten pitched, unable to resist her inner gambler.

Surprising them all, Hinata decided to join in the fun, as well. "Make that three hundred." She would've laughed at the betrayed look on her boyfriend's face if she didn't find it so adorable.

Shikamaru shook his head at the growing wager. "You're in trouble now, Uzumaki. You should know better by now not to mess with them."

"Actually," Naruto started, now also sobering up. "I think this is going to be the surest bet I've ever made. Five hundred dollars in the bag, for sure."

Ino made a sound in displeasure. "Not so fast! I may be blonde, but I'm not dumb. _When_ you lose, you owe all of us five hundred dollars each." This affectively managed to wipe the cocky grin off Naruto's face.

"What?" He exclaimed, nearly tipping back on his chair. "That's hardly fair! I have more to lose than you guys do!"

"Alright, alright, let's make this more interesting then." Tenten, playing referee, pushed the two away from each other before blood was spilt. "If you lose, you're out fifteen hundred bucks. If we lose, we'll write all of your essays for the rest of the year on top of the five hundred we already promised. Do we have a deal?" She ignored the disapproved notions coming out of her own boyfriend and stuck her hand out for Naruto to receive.

Openly grinning at the thought of being essay-free for the rest of his college career, he shook both Ino and Tenten's hands, making an exception with Hinata and instead kissing her to close the deal.

"Hello? I'm still here you know," Sakura reminded, now thoroughly frustrated. "As much as I love it when you guys make bets on me—uh, yeah, I don't. I'm not going through with this, not when I have nothing to gain from it."

"Are you out of your freakin' mind!" Ino screeched. "You win this and you walk out of here with Mr. Sex-On-Legs over there and have the best ride of your fucking life!"

Glancing over at the intriguing man, Sakura's eyes glazed over. His back was to her now, with him leaning over the bar to order another drink. God, even his back oozed sex! "Nuh-uh, I want a guarantee that I'm going to get something out of this. You're not the one who's about to make a complete dumbass out of herself in front of—what did you call him, Ten? Mr. Sex-On-Legs? Whatever, him—so I demand something for my troubles."

The four gamblers shared a weary look and finally consented. "Fine, no matter what the outcome, you get lunch on us for a week at _Serenity's_. Do we have a deal?" They knew they had trapped her when they mentioned her favourite café.

Considering their proposal, she hastily added, "Two weeks. And I get to go home right after! I meant it when I said I had to study."

Looking at her as if she had suddenly grown tentacles out from her ears, Ino exchanged another look with her companions and sighed. "Fine, you nerd. Get the job done and you can leave. The question remains is if you'll be leaving here alone…or with him…" She cast a sly smile in Mr. Sex-On-Legs' direction and with an encouraging slap on the ass, sent her best friend off. "Time to go get yourself a real boyfriend, Forehead! You can thank us later!"

"You can do it, Sakura-chan!" Tenten hollered just before she was out of hearing range.

Hoping she looked more confident then she really felt, she hitched the hem of her dress up even higher than it already was and strutted her way towards the bar. She tilted her chin up slightly upward and thrust her chest out, all the while praying to every god she could think of that she didn't wipe out because of her shaky knees and deadly pumps. Impossibly, she made it to the bar without even the slightest stumble and approached her target. She slipped into the seat beside him, surprisingly vacant given the number of other woman sending him alluring looks, and purposely nudged him with her shoulder, hoping she didn't look too obvious.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I just needed to get to the bar before it got too crowded; I've been dying of thirst all night." She put on her best apologetic face.

Mr. Sex-On-Legs, as she referred to him in her head, simply nodded his head in understanding and, to her utter delight, leaned in forward to speak to her. "Well, we can't have you dying of thirst, now can we? What will it be?" His smooth, but contradictorily rugged voice stole the breath from her lungs and unconsciously made her clench her knees together.

Schooling her emotions, she batted her lashes at him. She decided to play along with his game and leaned in even further, giving him a tantalizing look down the front of her low-cut dress. "Long island ice tea, if you don't mind." Bobbing his head once, he turned towards the bartender and gave the order. Sakura was so intent on tracing the profile of his face with her eyes that she almost missed his next question.

"So, what're you doing in a place like this on a Tuesday night?" He made no gesture to hide the way he hungrily swept over her figure. She felt her body temperature rise as his eyes moved lower and lower. Thankfully, her drink arrived and she took a long sip to cool herself down. When she looked back up at him, she spied her girlfriends exchange congratulatory high fives over his head.

At their smirks, she decided to just get down to business. "Look, I'll cut to the chase. I need a favour." She placed her left hand high on his thigh and arched into him until her lips just brushed the shell of his ear. "I really need to get out of here, but I can't until I follow through with my crazy friends' crazy-ass bet. See that table just behind you? The one on the second level? No, don't turn around!" She slid one hand on his cheek in a way she expected would look like she was an intimate conversation with her companion. "Well, that's them. They've got a wager going, you see, which, as you probably know by now, involves you. Help me win this thing, and I swear I'll give you whatever you want."

The man set his deep gaze on her again, just like he had done only minutes ago. She couldn't quite read his expression and when he didn't say anything, she assumed that her worst fears had come true. "You know what? Forget it, I'll just—"

"What do you need me to do?" He asked, his warm breath washing over her. For a moment, Sakura forgot her purpose and all her thoughts revolved around the idea of possibly stealing a kiss or two from him. He was just centimetres away, it wouldn't take much for her to lean in and capture his mouth…Fighting that urge, she straightened her spine, but kept her left hand where it was.

"You've already got the first part down, actually." She looked over casually towards her half-finished drink.

His mouth quirked up into a smirk. "Oh? I'm on track, then. What's next?"

Giving him a smouldering look for the benefit of her friends who were now bent over the ledge to get a better view, she whispered the next requirement, only for it to come out in a way she did not expect. "Dance with me." Her command was husky, seductive even, and the fact that she didn't recognize as her own voice slightly startled her. Wordlessly, her dark-haired stranger took the hand resting on his leg and led her out to where hundreds of others were already gyrating to the sultry music. With her back to his chest, they swayed to and fro on the spot, her backside grinding against his pelvis every single time. They both shivered at the deliciousness of the contact, unaware of their effect on one another.

* * *

Up on the ledge, her friends were going insane at the sight. Tenten, Ino, and Hinata watched as their best friend nabbed the undoubtedly sensual man all in less than ten minutes. Naruto, on the other hand, grew more and more anxious as the couple danced on. They grew bolder with each other as song after song played, each one more evocative than the last. The stranger's hands, which had been placed politely on Sakura's hips, were now brushing the undersides of her breasts and upper thighs. Sakura, in turn, had turned her head in and was now sucking at the corner of his mouth.

"Come on, Forehead, Mama needs a new pair of Jimmy Choos!" Ino hooted as Sakura lifted one of her arms and hooked it around Mr. Sex-On-Legs' neck. "Damn, who knew she had it in her?" The woman exclaimed, amazed at her friend's transformation. She barely recognized the racy woman currently pressed against her dancing partner.

"I accept cash only, Uzumaki," Tenten taunted, looking very much like a cat that got the cream. Even Shikamaru and Neji looked impressed with Sakura's quick progress and they shared an amused glance when they spotted Naruto's concerned face.

"It ain't over yet," The blond replied, taking a swig of his frothy beer. He mentally calculated how long he could survive solely on water and crackers before eventually killing himself. Looking down at the dancing duo, he concluded that it wouldn't be very long.

* * *

"Your friends are watching us like hawks," he whispered to the skin just below her ear. The sensations left by his touch travelled down the pale column on Sakura's neck and through her entire body, making her unconsciously shiver. It was only then did she realize the intimate position of their bodies. There was no air between them, and she could feel every last button on his shirt digging into her back. Her hand had magically reached back and wound itself through the crown of his head. The fingers on his left hand boldly caressed the skin left untouched by her dress while the other sneaked its way towards her breast. They flowed together like fish flirting in a pond.

"What now?" he drawled.

Trying to think past the dirty thoughts flooding her mind, she wracked her brain for the final condition. "They need to see us walk out of her together then we're home free."

"Okay," he breathed in her ear, and she had to bite her tongue to keep from moaning. "Let's get out of here." He took the hand nestled into the hair on the back of his head and started to push through the crowd with her, taking care not to disturb the other lusty couples. When they were almost to the exit, Sakura turned and blew a kiss to her dumbfounded friends. She erased them from her thoughts as the man tugged her through the door and into the chilly night.

She didn't resist as she was pulled towards to the farthest corner of the parking lot, towards an impressively sleek black car. They were nearly there when he unexpectedly turned and captured her in a kiss. Surprised, but not unwilling, she returned his kiss with equal fervour, gripping onto his shoulders to keep herself from collapsing. He pushed his tongue past her teeth and began to play with hers, nipping and sucking all the while. Letting out a throaty moan, he gripped her hair almost painfully and tilted her head for better access of her mouth. His hand had travelled from the small of her back to the underside of her thigh and he hoisted her leg up until both their centres were touching. He rubbed against her invitingly, smirking against her mouth when he succeeded in making her pant. When she thought she could take no more, he pulled away, breathing heavily to rid of the burning in his lungs.

"I've missed you," he murmured as he touched foreheads with her, trying to catch his breath. A few seconds passed and he found himself craving more of the taste of her skin. Without hesitation, he began to drop a burning row of butterfly kisses on her temple. The woman in his arms shivered then, and mistaking it for cold, he ushered her towards the warmth of his backseat.

"I've missed you, too, Sasuke-kun." She cuddled up to his chest, inhaling the familiar scents that stained her pillows. Feeling uncharacteristically adventurous, she placed her legs on either side of her lap and grind against him. She smirked impishly as he eyes rolled to the back of her head, enjoying the way his breathing had quickened once more. Moving at a steady pace on top of him, she raked her nails over the muscled planes of his back and scalp, something she knew he adored. Never one to take selfishly, he teased her by brushing his fingers along the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. When she began to move more suggestively, pushed down harder on his tented pants, he attacked her lips hungrily.

"So, you mean to tell me that your friends bribed you into seducing your own boyfriend?" He managed to gasp out between kisses. The interior of the once cool car had risen in temperature quite rapidly and with the windows fogged up, Sakura gave a mental giggle at how it was all very reminiscent of the infamous _Titanic_ love scene.

"They didn't—_don't_—know that you're the boyfriend I've been gushing about for the last eight months. Serves them right for making fun of me." She said triumphantly.

Sasuke chuckled. "Do you have any plans on telling them?" He felt another moan build up in his throat as she dragged the tip of her tongue from the base of his neck to his earlobe. He trembled as her low, husky voice resonated in his car.

"They don't need to know."

* * *

I know, I know, why the hell did I write this when I have so many other stories to complete? I'm sorry but I really couldn't help myself! This idea's been swimming in my head for weeks now and kept nagging me until I had it all typed out. I promise that I will get to writing another addition to _Dirty Discoveries_ once I get some inspiration. Feel free to drop my a few prompts!

- Ardie

And now, to keep in tradition with _Dirty Discoveries_, here's a drabble to finish it off.

* * *

"I was under the impression that I would be given anything I wanted if I helped you with this bet."

"Oh, that's right! Well, I'm getting free lunch for the next two week at _Serenity's_; I'm sure my friends won't mind paying for you, too."

"Aa. That sounds good, but I had another thing in mind." Whispers.

A soft gasp. A saucy grin. "I'm sure that can be arranged."


End file.
